


We, we are becoming one

by IamKartoffel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmates, inspired by we boom mv, mark the weak and lovely human, markhyuck, rich vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamKartoffel/pseuds/IamKartoffel
Summary: Donghyuck is happy to live by his own rules now. But having his own coven came through having all his nights filled with meetings at the main house. He has no free time anymore and should hire some human piano teacher for Chenle. Well...maybe that comes off better than he tought.





	We, we are becoming one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Dears,  
English is not my first language and it´s mostly unbeta-ed (thanks A..your patience is a gift I really treasure). Please please please, be kind.  
It´s my first fic EVER, I´ll try to improve and I hope you like it.  
Comments are REALLY appreciated.  
Frirst chapter: G RATED. Enjoy the comeback and this little fic <3

Aisle 1 no, aisle 2 no, aisle 3, Yes!!”

Donghyuck walked past the -disgusting- food shelves and before his hand reached a bottle of turpentine when he felt a presence approaching from behind.

“Are you going to pay for that?”. He turned and saw Yuta Nakamoto watching him like a hawk with his arms crossed. Yuta was just tired of having this conversation every time they meet at the convenience store. He actually never caught Donghyuck stealing, but he could feel that there was something not quite right about the younger.

“For the pitiful wage you earn, you really take your job seriously. It makes me want to hire you” Yuta snorted at that “to cut the lawn of my mansion.”

“Sure” Yuta began “I would love your imaginary butler to get me an imaginary lemonade to freshen up. I asked you if you were going to pay for that.”

Donghyuck smirked thinking about Doyoung: 1.78 metres high, silky black hair and a very real face of permanent biterness. What was not going to happen in any way was the lemonade thing.

“No wonder it is always full in here” he looks around the empty store “You really know how to treat your customers.”

Nodding towards the door, Yuta says, “Well, go buy somewhere else.”

“You are the only one who is open until this late. Do you think I come here because I want to?” He says sourly.

“Do you really need this -says the red haired pointing at the bottle- at this time of night?”

“Yes, it takes away the bad taste in my mouth after talking to you, Nakamoto”.

He gets a blink and then Yuta turns and goes back to the cashier desk. Donghyuck couldn't believe the words were coming out of his mouth, but apparently, he was just being a moron tonight. Actually Yuta was not a bad guy, he went to dance classes with Jisung and the kid kept talking about how nice was to him -it seemed that at some point Yuta had done all the jobs available in the town-. He knows where all that atmosphere of distrust against him comes from. In the eyes of the townspeople, he was a 20-year-old boy who drives his motorcycle at the asscrack of dawn and got no job but always looks like somebody who didn´t sleep for days. His own mother, many many years ago, would have also warned him against someone like this.

But he is not used to apologize. He had never liked it and in his current position he didn't have to do it in virtually any situation, because Taeyong is too nice and he takes advantage from that. So he just followed Yuta like a kicked puppy and handed him few bills for the cleaner and his motorcyle´s gas. Yuta returned the exchange with a pack of gummy bears from the counter.

Donghyuck looks at him confused.

“It's for Jisung. A gift for having such an ass of brother.” Yuta grins, making Donghyuck feeling a bit more at ease.

“Do you know that he isn't really my brother, right? His parents and mine are friends” Donghyuck mumbles.

“I thought so” Yuta retors amused.”You are too short.” The fucker. He is like 23 or something, he got 3 more years of healthy gowing than him.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and pushed the door with his ass as he showed his middle finger to the cashier. Yuta looked at him with a poker face. “I was right last time” murmurs for himself. He couldn´t see Donghyuck´s reflection in the glass door.

********

Before arriving home he already knew that Jaemin would be waiting for him at the back, where he always parked his motorcycle.

Jaemin looked him down from the stairs with a somber face “You´re back.” Even when he was been pettish, jaemin's voice was still dark, low and charming.

“Yes, Renjun needed something” Haechan wriggled the bottle and glanced at Jaemin with an amused smile. It was so funny to see him always perfectly dressed in a suit at home and wearing casual clothes when he went out. It was like looking at a some Batman in reverse. Even he went out to do evil instead of good.

“Renjun knows he can ask Doyoung and you don't have to make errands” The grimace of disgust on such a pretty face was a shame. They met at the middle of the stone staircase as Jaemin traces Donghyuck´s arms with his fingers, pads making soft circles around his wrist.

Donghyuck hisses “Nana you go to class and talk to people, you have friends. I stay all night at home or suffering with coven meetings at Taeyong's house. I need fresh air too. Go away from me now”.

Jaemin straights up “You know that the humans –again the sour face- with whom I interact are not my friends” he brieskly replies. “And even less the dogs.” He realeases Donghyuck´s arms.

Jaemin didn´t understand the need that the others felt to mix with humans. They were the coolest criatures on Earth, clearly superior to humans, and of course to the “other things”. Donghyuck would fully understand it some day. There was no rush. They have the eternity.

Donhyuck rolled his eyes for the second time that night and began to climb the stairs of the house. “Well, the dog doesnt get the message at all”´Donghyuck´s kept climbing “He is 10 metres north of the fence. He reeks to sadness, Nana, the poor guy-“

Before reaching the last step, Jaemin had already run off without stepping on the ground “He reeks like a dog who doesn´t know where his place is” keeps skulking all the way down the fence.

Donghyuck is not particulary fond of humans (they could be a menace to his little family) but he likes some of them: Doyoung is priceless to him and Taeil from Taeyong´s house is one of his favourites too. But he doesn´t think either that some vampires are better tan others, something that many of their own people belive. Vampire by birth or vampire by conversion, all of them, cracked under a scorching sun, which in Donghyuck's eyes made them all the same. You never knew who could end up being your own brother in one of the houses.

Being isolated from the humans is a mistake, and now that he finally runs his own coven, he encourages some interaction. Saddly he has had too many commitments himself, too much responsibility to go out and play with humans. He kinda missed it.

*********

As soon as the door closes an overpowering light envelops the room, and a lanky figure appears near the corridor´s switch “Haechan”

“Doyoung, I've told you a thousand times not to call me that” Donghyuck groans, being named by his coven name makes him feel more at work than at home. They are really testing his patience tonight.

“Where did you go after the meeting? I called Master Taeyong´s house and they told me that-”

“Doyoung, do you realize that I am actually older than you and your boss, right?” Well, he isn´t technically his boss. He made some kind of agreement with Taeyong when he got the mansion, and he decided to bring Doyoung with him, solely because the human enjoyed to take care of the conven´s kids. But one word from Doyoung and he would be back in the Main house. And his place would be taken by someone else. It could be even worse. It could be Taeil. He would be a wonderful adition to his new home, but it goes hand in hand with having Johnny 24/7 too, and he drinks too much stock. Donghyuck thinks Johny should stop being such a coward and then he could drink from some nice and short butler instead.

Doyoung looked at the wall for a second and he had the decency to look ashamed. “Chenle's new tutor is being here long waiting for you at the music room” says to the floor, still a bit red. Because Doyoung´s pretty porcelain skin can get red. Perks of being alive. It could get burned too, but serving at Donghyuck´s coven does not favour many chances of get tanned.

The truth is that he felt a little hurt. His little Chenle, who had always thought that he was the one who hung the moon from the sky at night -after Taeyong- had asked him to hire a music teacher. He was a musical genius, more than 800 years of practice put you ahead of anyone, no matter how virtuous is, but the truth is that every day he had less time to practice with the young vampire and understood that he was bored. Although Donghyuck had no favorites among those he had welcomed under his wings, the truth was that Chenle was the apple of his eye. Before the move, when they lived together, Chenle had Kun to practice, but now Kun had his own coven and new responsibilities.

"Doyoung, you have reviewed the whole report of the boy, he is clean, and he will only come a couple of nights a week to play the piano. I don't see what you need me for." he says rubbing his chin.

"Sir.- Haechan stopped dead because Doyoung never called him sir when they were alone - Mr. Lee is going to enter this house, in fact, two nights a week, and as much as I have verified his suitability, I prefer that you… go and check him. I think it is important".

The Kims, Doyoung´s family, has being serving the coven for centuries, and Doyoung is outlined as one of the best ones. Donghyuck knows it, and trust his human sixth sense ability. Looking at him defeated he says “Ok, I´ll go to check this guy, confirm like he smells really boring and then I´ll drink and then I´ll take a nice bath. No calls, you´ll deal with everything"

"I´ll prepair your meal then”. Doyoung hums softly in response.

“Great. You are dismissed”. His butler leaves him alone and Donghyuck smells it before arriving at the music room. The smell of snow, clean and fresh stronger that any smell he had ever felt from anybody. But it is end of July, Donghyuck thinks frowning. The air smells like pure cold mixed with something he can´t decipher -something good, really good- when he finally arrives at the door.

Donghyuck is tanned skin and golden brown curls, always missing the long and hot summer days. 

That piano guy brought that scent? A winter that smells so delicious. Still confused, Donghyuck opens the door.


End file.
